Famous Last Words
by A Girl Who Knows
Summary: Harry and co. are in their 7th year at Hogwarts, Voldemort is growing fast in power...the beginning is where someone is remembering back on when the dreadful night when they attacked the castle and decides she'll tell the last remaining souls who will lis
1. Mistake

Famous Last Words

Famous Last Words

By: A Girl Who Knows the group of the _S.L.E.M. HP LOVERS_

…You say you heard every word, but I watched you turn away  
Your eyes grew colder than winter  
"Love is so intrusive," I thought I heard you say  
And laugh so unconvincingly…

"Time was indeed playing the lead role in this play."

The line was my mentor's most common phrase…motto was more like it. Yet, at the age…I was not intrigued or aware of the meaning. Somehow I guessed I never would. I was wrong… Now, even though the danger has passed, I can't help but to think…was it worth it? The price I had to pay, the stakes were to high. My friends, family, and everyone who was close to me. _My _Population…gone, or well, most of it. All the lives taken because of one too distant to be called a part of us. A second chance we gave him, what fools we were! To think _we_ pitied him, no, _I_, pitied him. Only if I wasn't such a foolish child, _they_ could have lived. But I should explain…someone should know our story… Someone should know _his_ sacrifice and _my_ mistake.

---Was it good? If anyone has any ideas please tell me in the reviews or email me at [dracodormiens@hotmail.com][1]

Thanks a lot, I want to know if I should finish it or if I should stop.Don't worry this is just an introduction…I'll have the chapters longer. R/R!

   [1]: mailto:dracodormiens@hotmail.com



	2. Green Mirth

Forty-eight years of livin',

_Forty-eight years of livin',  
an angel in disguise.  
Forty-eight years of lovin',  
smiling with my eyes.  
Forty-eight years of memories,  
neatly tucked away.  
When daylight dies I hear them rise,  
and dance upon their graves.___

_Chorus__  
What's that sound comin' from the  
dresser on a night as black as pitch?  
What's that sound comin' from the  
bureau do I dare turn on the switch?  
Bones them bones, them dry bones all  
bleached and deathly white.  
I've got skeletons in my closet  
and they're rattling tonight.___

_The cheat bone's connected to deceit bones  
Are thereby connected to lies:  
"I love you"'s said indiscriminately  
Make the sockets for the eyes.  
The love bones knock against the hate bones,  
And the fingers click in time.  
Their won't be sleep for the weary tonight,  
'Cos all those bones are mine.___

_(hup hup, they're in my closet now  
hup hup hup, I wouldn't wanna wake 'em  
hup hup, they're in my dresser drawer  
hup hup hup, I'm trying to forsake 'em)_

_~~~___

_…Forty-eight years of livin',  
an angel in disguise…_

_ _

It was raining. My seventh and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry starting and I was boarding the Hogwarts Express, the train which brought us to the school. I, and my friends, sat down in the last available compartment on the train as usual. Harry had come back from his vacation, in good health, compared to the previous years I remembered. 

Sirius Black, his godfather had been cleared in our sixth year after we caught Peter Pettigrew. Sirius took Harry in and, from what I heard, terrified his aunt, cousin, and uncle for all the mistreatment they caused Harry. They deserved it.

Ron was looking particularly smug. He had a reason too. He received the most owls so far in his family, captain and keeper of the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team, and he is a prefect. Not to mention the best wizard chess player in the whole world, or I could be exaggerating that part.

As we discussed the summer, I couldn't help but be reminded of the terrible thoughts of last year. All those people who died… Susan, Lisa, Pavarti, Seamus, the names brought back sadness. But just like Cedric's death, we had to get over it, and partially I did. 

The cart of sweets arrived in our compartment and we bought some chocolate frogs, Harry and I had decided to start a collection like Ron. Ron was only missing about 5 more of the chocolate frog cards to have the entire collection, so we decided if we found them we would just give it to him. 

After we ate all our sweets we started on a game of Exploding Snape. A game that, the Weasley twins, Fred and George, created. It had various poses of Professor Snape, our potions teacher and Slytherin Head of House. Snape had a grudge on all the other houses. That was a known fact!

After a few hours, I decided to go to the back to change into my Hogwarts School Robes. Ron and Harry said they wanted to finish up their game first before they said they would change. 

I crept to the back where I snatched my case and got my robes out. I slipped the black material over my head and took off my pants and replaced it with my gray Hogwarts skirt. Then I put my vest and prefects badge on. We still hadn't got word of the new Head Boy and Girl so we stuck with our old positions for the time being. When I was done I slipped back out towards Harry and Ron.

"Are you going to finish the game now, or when we arrive." I said.

"Pushy." Ron said, as he stepped out to change, I stuck my tongue out at him and sat down next to Harry.

"Going to make me leave too?" Harry said innocently peering over his glasses. I nudged him in his side softly. 

"Here why don't you take Ron's place, maybe I can get ahead some." I laughed.

"What makes you so sure I'm bad?"

"Oh well there was the last 6 years we had together playing this game." He smiled his green eyes laughing with mirth. 

The green eyes, that haunts me wherever I am now…

~Tell me what you think please. I'm not sure If I should continue or not.


End file.
